ORAS001: Omega Alpha Adventure 0
is the 1st chapter of Pokémon Adventures: Volume 1 (ORAS). Synopsis At the Hoenn region, Steven Stone, the former Champion, has found some murals about Kyogre and Groudon. He asks help from Ultima to train the three most talented trainers in Hoenn region: Ruby, Sapphire and Emerald. While Sapphire trains two Kirlia and Emerald watches this, Ruby attends the Contests, but fears it may be the last time performing. Chapter Plot Life was formed from the sea and moved to the land. The being formed was to return to earth as dirt. Sea, sky and the land were always connected. Steven Stone checks out the cave murals in Granite Cave at Dewford Town, being quite amazed by them. Ultima, who is with Steven, is surprised he didn't know anything about it, but Steven explains the rock that blocked the exit has been destroyed by the disaster. He replies to Old Woman Ultima the cave's interior has drastically changed. Ultima takes offense to being called old, so Steven apologizes. Ultima wonders where the children are, so Steven points outside, as they have been training all this time. Sapphire cheers for two Kirlia, one she obtained, naming him Kiruru, and Ruby's Rara. She reminds Emerald has to train as well, but Emerald declines, wondering why is she training two Kirlia. Sapphire admits she wants to train these Kirlia to evolve them into Gardevoir, imagining how great it would be to have a duo of brains and brawn. Emerald sees it is important to her and decides to steer clear in her path and falls down to hear she wants to train by herself anyway. Emerald wonders what happened to Sapphire, since she has changed a lot, even if she last met her recently. The Kirlia attack each other and start evolving. Sapphire cheers for them, but crushes a rock, which lands on her own Kirlia. Emerald starts laughing, for Sapphire now got a manly Gallade and Ruby now has a girly Gardevoir. He thinks it suits Ruby and Sapphire perfectly. Sapphire bashes him with a rock, wondering what he meant by that, but Emerald runs, claiming he meant exactly as he said. Back at the cave, Steven reads the two signs on the wall. He realizes the murals correspond to Kyogre and Groudon, but is intrigued by reading the letters as Alpha and Omega, which are engraved on the Pokémon. Steven thinks the people who painted this have a deep impression into their hearts. Steven starts thinking and snaps out of the moment and apologizes to Ultima. Steven turns to Ultima, who replies she came from Kanto region to teach the three children some ultimate skills for what is to come. Steven hopes Ultima could share her teachings to Mumu, Chic and Sceptile. Ultima recalls they already know her secret moves, since they did use successfully when they fought at the Battle Frontier. Steven knows that, but thinks if they can use those moves in their different forms. Ultima wishes to know what Steven is thinking and is told about the Mega Evolution. Steven knows Sceptile, Swampert and Blaziken can Mega Evolve, but wonders if they can use their powers in that state. Ultima admits she did teach many students, but has not heard a word about Mega Evolution. However, Steven assures her she is the woman bearing wisdom, virtue, experience and knowledge required for the job. Steven admits the Mega Evolution technique has been recently discovered to the public, but thinks relying on things like that could be risky, since they don't know much about Mega Evolution. Ultima asks does he want to rely on something he has no knowledge about. Steven admits he has no other choice, standing on the end of his wits. Ultima laughs at this answer, deciding to teach Ruby, Sapphire and Emerald, as well as their Pokémon, the ultimate skills. As Sapphire chases Emerald, Steven interrupts them. Sapphire explains the incident, so Steven shows Gallade evolved because a chunk of a Dawn Stone was accidentally thrown to Kiruru. He replies these stones contain mysterious powers, thinking they came from space itself. Steven introduces Sapphire and Emerald to Ultima and wonders where Ruby is. Sapphire reveals he gave her his Pokémon for training and even new clothes, which he has sawn himself. Emerald admits he knows where Ruby went to, making Sapphire enraged she was not told about. Emerald shows Ruby is live on TV, participating in Contests. On Emerald's device, Sapphire sees that a woman named Lisia, a Contest Idol, with Altaria, is introducing some special Coordiantors and shows Ruby. Lisia describes Ruby as the child she is interested in, who conquered all Contest ranks. Ruby won a Contest and Lisia admires him, deciding to write a story about him. Sapphire is very angry, calling Ruby an idiot, which makes Emerald frightened about her. Gabby and Ty visit Ruby, remarking how his performing improved. They are watched by an Absol. Ruby admits he seeks a Pokémon's cleverness, toughness, beauty, cuteness and coolness of the Pokémon. However, he states he came here to participate, fearing this is the end, as some future events may change everything. Debuts Character Lisia Pokémon *Lisia's Altaria *Sapphire's Gallade *Ruby's Gardevoir *Mega Blaziken (silhouette) *Mega Swampert (silhouette) *Mega Sceptile (silhouette) Gallery Category:ORAS manga volume 1 chapters